cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Vincent Griffith
Vincent Griffith is a warlock from the Tréme Coven and an ally of Kieran O'Connell. Early Life He begrudgingly worked under Marcel's regime until he got fed up with the entire supernatural community in New Orleans, specifically the indifference to the humans, and abandoned his coven. The Originals Season 1 The Originals Season 2 The Originals Season 3 The Originals Season 4 The Originals Season 5 The Originals Season 6 The Originals Season 7 The Originals Season 8 The Originals Season 9 Personality Trivia * Vincent is the third-most-appearing character on the show after Elijah and Kol. Episode Absence In The Originals Season 3, Vincent does not appear in 5 episodes: * The Puppet Mistress * Buried Beneath * Revivify * All I Need * Pretty Wicked Things In The Originals Season 4, Vincent does not appear in 1 episode: * Ultranumb In The Originals Season 5, Vincent does not appear in 3 episodes: * Skulls * The Old Ones * Bad Blood In The Originals Season 8, Vincent does not appear in 2 episodes: * Young God * Abandonment Appearances * 55/68 (TO) (TO S1) (8/8) * Always and Forever * Marcellus * M is for Mikaelson * Mothers * Communitas * Performances * Le Serpent dans le Jardin * Danse Macabre (TO S2) (8/8) * Blood For Blood * Traitors * Miracle * The Faction * Liturgical Consternations * Loup Garou * Paradise Lost * Our Family's Hope (TO S3) (3/8) * Let Her Go (possessed by Finn Mikaelson) * Falling Slowly (possessed by Finn Mikaelson) * The Destroyer (possessed by [[Finn Mikaelson) (TO S4) (5/8) * Light 'Em Up (corpse) * Wicked (spirit) * Corner (spirit & corpse) * Hello Storyville (spirit & corpse) * Dark Horse (in Freya's dreams) (TO S5) (5/8) * Black as Night (flashbacks) * Deal With The Devil (spirit) * Hybrid (spirit) * Things We Lost in the Fire (in Freya's dreamscape) * Dead or Alive (spirit) (TO S6) (6/6) * Trust (video) * Call of the Wild (spirit) * Ragnarok * Death Waltz * Afterlife * Ethan (TO S7) (8/8) * Hearing Damage * By Your Side * I Will Not Bow * The Ladder of Chaos * Soul Inmate * Broken * Rathul * Misery (TO S8) (4/6) * Rescue Me * Let Me Go * The Graveyard Shift * Project Icarus (episode) (TO S9) (8/8) * Undone * Are You There, God? It's Us, The Mikaelsons * Kings & Queens * Birth * End Of Days * Unto This Storm * Goodbye To The Girl * The Darkest Parts of Yourself Category:Characters Category:Canonical characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 1 Characters Category:The Originals Season 1 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Season 4 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 5 Characters Category:The Originals Season 5 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 6 Characters Category:The Originals Season 6 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 7 Characters Category:The Originals Season 7 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 8 Characters Category:The Originals Season 8 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 9 Characters Category:The Originals Season 9 Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Residents of New Orleans Category:Residents of Washington, DC Category:Witches Category:Earth-7 Characters Category:Characters who have been resurrected